Backstage
by aosaphir
Summary: shuuichi bugs yuki to come to his concert. yuki, of course, refuses. or does he? smut ensues! a smutty lemon oneshot. yaoi. yushu.


backstage

**AN: hi all!! My first gravi fanfic that ive actually uploaded on ffnet! Technically, this is my second fic for gravitation, but my first isn't on here. I may upload it someday, but for now, enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: Smut. Yaoi. Sexiness ;3 **

**Backstage**

The club was a dark mass of moving bodies, flashing clothes and sweat when the epileptic lights would hit them. Everyone was tightly packed against one another, waiting with anticipation through the opening act, waiting for the main attraction they were all there for to start.

Yuki Eiri, one among these tightly pressed bodies, getting pushed by and occasionally hit on by countless anonymous people, standing in the plume of sweat and beer and smoke, asks himself a question for not the first time.

_Why am I here…?_

--8 days ago--

"Yuki."

"Yuuuki!"

"YUKI!!"

Yuki finally gives, putting his thumb down on the page in his book to keep his spot. He looks over to his lover next to him on the couch with irritation. "…yes? Im trying to relax, you baka."

Shindou Shuuichi pouts, crossing his legs and turning more towards Yuki on the couch. He leans forward as if about to proposition him with an investment offer. Shuuichi suddenly whips out a flyer and a backstage pass from an unknown place in his clothing and shoves it in Yuki's face.

"It's my anniversary concert! In a few days Bad Luck is gonna celebrate the anniversary of our first show!" Shuuichi announces with an excited air. Yuki looks it over for a second and responds,

"And you're telling me this, why…?" opening his book again, setting the flyer and pass on the coffee table in front of them.

"I want you to come, Yuki! Since, you know, my first concert was the only you ever came to, it'd be nice to see you there for the anniversary of it!" Shuuichi tells this to Yuki with hopeful, glittering eyes, praying for a 'yes'.

Yuki props his legs up on the coffee table, leaning back in his seat. He says apathetically, "that doesn't even make much sense, and no, I won't go."

Shuuichi whines, "why not? It won't kill you to go at least twice ever to one of my shows!"

"It just might." Yuki says to his book, flipping a page.

Violet eyes bright with the beginnings of tears, Shuuichi pleads, "please?"

"No." Yuki responds succinctly.

"But, it's special to me!" Shuuichi says, refusing to give up.

Turning away from his book, Yuki says with growing anger, "… Shuuichi, are you going to make me say it again? NO. Now leave me alone."

Snuffling, Shuuichi doesn't bother to wipe away the teardrop sliding down his cheek as he gets up from the couch, leaving the refused pass and flyer behind as he quietly leaves the house, on his way to Hiro's.

Once Yuki here's the lock sliding in place, he picks up the pass, golden eyes staring intently for a few seconds, "hm.", and then uses it as a bookmark.

--present night--

Pushed rudely from behind, Yuki grinds his teeth, thinking _you better be grateful, brat… _

Yuki looks as the seizure lights calm down, fading away until he couldn't see anything but a few lit cigarettes around him.

_I guess the show's about to start… _Yuki looks up at where the stage should be in the darkness. From his spot near the stage, it was directly in front of him, but with sunglasses on combined with no lighting, Yuki second guessed his sense of direction.

A single spotlight came on, highlighting Hiro with a guitar ready at hand, which caused an uproar of fans to scream and move about restlessly. A second spotlight joined it, shining on Suguru, bent over his synth and only looked up when another bout of screaming was heard. Finally, the final spotlight shone on the lead singer himself, Shuuichi. The screaming was at its loudest, fangirls and fanboys squealing and making catcalls. Yuki smirked at this. _Heh… all mine._

It was when Yuki took off his shades that he got a nice look at Shuuichi's stage costume. Shuuichi was topless, showing off his toned midsection quite nicely. He had on tight blue lowrider leather pants with random zippers on the pant legs, unzipped to show tanned skin in little slits. Yuki couldn't help but linger for a second on his lover's endless legs peeking through the leather clinging to his hips. Shuuichi wore blue leather gloves that went up to his elbows, matching his pants with little zips. The fingers were cut off all except for the index and middle fingers. Tying up the ensemble was a blue ribbon tied cutely in a bow to the side around Shuuichi's beautiful neck. Taking all of this in, Yuki gulped.

"Hey everyone!! Thanks for coming to the anniversary of Bad Luck's first concert!!" Shuuichi said enthusiastically, answered with a huge roar of screaming fans. "Well! Let's get this started!!"

A wave of crashing sound hit the audience like a slap, the starting of 'Blind Game Again'. Hiro and Suguru began to play, while Shuuichi danced in place, waiting for his cue. The cue came, and Shuuichi opened his mouth and a beautiful, melodic voice rang out, leaving the fans in awe and then raving, trying to get as close to the stage as possible.

Yuki was getting pushed more then ever but he didn't seem to notice. He was too caught up in Shuuichi's voice, the sway in his hips and the intense look those violet eyes held, making him feel exposed under that gaze. Yuki was caught and controlled under Shuuichi's seductive trance.

Yuki then truly felt Shuuichi was looking at only him, and noticed that violet eyes were striking his golden ones, _he's found me…_ he thought as Shuuichi paused slightly in his song at the shock of seeing his lover, but recovered and Yuki could see a wide smile as Shuuichi sang the song, more revved up than ever.

Shuuichi met Yuki's eyes and slid his hand along his stomach as he danced, fingering his navel and letting his fingers dance a little lower. Yuki growled, stomach clenching at the display. Shuuichi burned golden eyes as his own violet eyes lowered and carried heat, biting his bottom lip, making it rouged as he never looked away from Yuki. A bead of sweat slid down Shuuichi's pale throat, making Yuki want to lap at it. _Damn brat… _

Shuuichi kept giving Yuki suggestive looks and movements throughout the concert, each time making Yuki a bit more flustered and hot. He was under a spell, watching sweat make Shuuichi's body damp as he danced and sang. Watching his hips move and dexterous fingers wander. Yuki unconsciously fingered his backstage pass hanging from a string around his neck, eating Shuuichi up with his eyes.

The concert had ended, fans filing out slowly, chattering about the amazing show. Yuki moved in the opposite direction of the audience, making his way toward the back of the stage. Two security guards were standing in front of a door at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the stage. Yuki walked passed them, flashing his pass as he never stopped moving, opening the door and heading in.

Down a hall and a small set of stairs leading up later, Yuki found the dressing room for Bad Luck. Hiro and Suguru were lounging, relaxing after the show. Shuuichi was standing, talking with Hiro and not hearing his lover enter. Yuki leaned against the wall, content with staring at Shuuichi's scantily clad form. Hiro and Suguru noticed his presence, but said nothing.

From his viewpoint, Yuki had a perfect view of Shuuichi's back, watching a teardrop of sweat making a trail down his spine, and moved his gaze to Shuuichi's ass, so tight in that blue leather… he turned to look at Shuuichi's perfectly toned abdomen, damp and glistening in the light, seeing his lover's flushed face and breathless voice after singing. The image was euphoric, making Yuki's fingers burn with wanton desire.

"Yuki!!" was his only warning that Shuuichi had acknowledged his presence, and was glomped, being held in a tight embrace snapping him out of his daydream of Shuuichi's body.

"I'm so happy you came!" Shuuichi's voice was muffled as he nuzzled Yuki's chest. Yuki brought his hands to rest on Shuuichi's hips, fingers sliding up and down lightly, making him shiver.

"Happy anniversary…" Yuki replied huskily into Shuuichi's ear, making him shudder and turn his head, about to tell Hiro and Suguru to leave. But the room was now empty, Hiro and Suguru bolted at the sight of Yuki's fingers on Shuuichi's hips. They knew when to leave.

Yuki brought his hand down to Shuuichi's chin, guiding him into a devouring kiss, instantly thrusting his tongue in, rendering Shuuichi speechless. Shuuichi's hands moved from Yuki's sides to around his neck, pulling Yuki closer to him. Tongues battled, Yuki winning that fight, Shuuichi clinging to him, relying on him to keep him standing.

Yuki's grip tightened on Shuuichi's hips, bringing him closer. Shuuichi rubbed his hips against Yuki's, feeling his arousal and grinding more harshly. Yuki growled and suckled on Shuuichi's bottom lip, his hand tracing Shuuichi's spine, earning a slight moan. Yuki's eyes snapped to a drop of sweat on Shuuichi's throat, removing the blue bow before attacking it and sucking.

Shuuichi slid his gloved hands down Yuki's chest, starting to unbutton his shirt. His hands were trembling, making it a bit hard, but once undone he paid worship to pale, smooth flesh. Shuuichi teased Yuki's nipples, causing Yuki to bite down none too gently on a spot on his neck.

"Yuki…" Shuuichi gasped, bringing him into another kiss. Yuki's hands ran down Shuuichi's back, cupping his ass and bringing him closer, grinding against him. Shuuichi moaned, rubbing back against Yuki. Yuki sucked on his tongue as he shrugged off his shirt, starting in on the buttons of Shuuichi's tight pants, sliding them down quickly once undone. Shuuichi was thankful as his erection was released, not wearing anything beneath the pants as Yuki teased the sensitive skin with light strokes, letting his fingers slightly brush against him as he attacked a spot on Shuuichi's neck once more.

Shuuichi thrust into Yuki's hand, wanting more of a touch. Yuki decided to grant him the wish, the pad of his thumb rubbing the slit and moving to tease the head. Shuuichi moaned and whimpered, clinging to Yuki's shoulders as that hand moved up and down, rubbing and caressing… until Yuki took his hand away. Shuuichi made a disappointed face, but moved his hands to unbutton Yuki's pants, a hand rubbing his straining erection through the cloth earning a moan from Yuki.

All but tearing them off, Yuki stepped out of them and pushed Shuuichi to the ground, spreading his legs and settling in between them. Shuuichi leaned up and sucked on the lobe of Yuki's ear, making him squirm and hands shoot to Shuuichi's hips to grip. Shuuichi bit down, removing his gloves and throwing them to the side. He moved his hands to Yuki's aching erection, stroking him while sucking on Yuki's most sensitive spot. Yuki groaned, thrusting into Shuuichi's hands when he started fondling his balls, the other one rubbing against the underside with his thumb in little circles.

He let himself enjoy this for a few moments before moving Shuuichi's hands away reluctantly, pulling his head away from Shuuichi as well. He couldn't take any more teasing and needed to be inside Shuuichi and moving, listening to the moans and cries when he hit his prostate, his lover's back arching with pleasure, how his inner muscles clench and pull at his length, drawing him in…

Yuki produced three fingers in front of Shuuichi's face, ordering him to suck. Shuuichi obliged, squirming when he thought of what was going to happen next.

When Yuki made sure his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and trailed his fingers to Shuuichi's entrance, rubbing it until Shuuichi whimpered, bucking. Yuki smirked, pushing until two fingers were in, stretching the tightness. While stretching him for what was to come, Yuki leaned up and took a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling lightly with his teeth.

Shuuichi could only writhe and moan with pleasure as his nipples were brutalized and a third finger was added. Yuki thrust deep, finding Shuuichi's prostate and rubbing against it. Shuuichi cried out Yuki's name, bucking and wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

Yuki removed his fingers, moving his hands to run up Shuuichi's sides. Yuki's erection rubbed against Shuuichi's bottom as he drew him closer yet with his legs. Looking up at Yuki with pleading violet eyes, Shuuichi panted out "Yuki…" moving his ass against Yuki's throbbing erection. Yuki groans and pushes the head of his erection into Shuuichi, making him arch his back in an inviting position.

Not standing to wait any longer, Yuki thrusts in all the way, groaning and hearing Shuuichi call out. Waiting a small second for it to adjust, he pulls out until only the head is in, then snaps his hips harshly, sliding in to the hilt. Yuki continues this method, listening to Shuuichi's delicious moans and whimpers, reveling in the feeling of being inside his lover, feeling his damp skin touch Shuuichi's damp skin. Yuki starts moving faster, going deeper and harder, unable to rein in the passion and pushing harder and harder and hitting Shuuichi's prostate over and over. "oh! Oh… oh…" Shuuichi moans nonstop, arching slightly with each thrust, moving his hips in time with Yuki. He cries out when Yuki brings his hand to Shuuichi's neglected erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. They both feel climax coming, their bodies getting hotter, until with a blinding flash of climactic pleasure they both come, Shuuichi all over their stomachs, and Yuki inside his lover, slowly dripping out.

Yuki collapses on top of the panting Shuuichi, nuzzling into his neck, lapping at the hickeys he left there. Shuuichi wraps his arms around Yuki's waist, bringing him into a sweet kiss.

"Yuki… love you…" Shuuichi whispers, violet shining with love. Yuki kisses him once more, a small smile in the soft touch.

Yuki rolls over to the side, on his back and panting. He realizes that he never took off his backstage pass, forgotten in the heat of things. Yuki touches it and smiles. _Got to come to Shuuichi's concerts more often…_

End

**AN: and there you have it. I've wanted to write for awhile now the idea of Shuuichi's sexiness onstage and after a concert, with yuki there of course. I just love the idea of Shuuichi after a concert… So, ive written it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
